particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Church of Divine Rengheed
Introduction The Church of Divine Rengheed was founded to combat the moral evils of modern society including the sexual promescuity of our children, increase in alcohol and cigarette consumption and the loss of family values throughout modern-day Lodamun. The group follows a set of core rules, created by the founder Rengheedra Joseph Sionla. They believe in strict living, and follow very strict rules. The group is also known as the "Puritans", because of their obession with personal purity and their strict, religoius lifestyle. History The Church of Divine Rengheed was founded by Josepha Sionla in the late fall of 2758. The group went public in 2760, and The group built several villages in rural Kregon, where members lived according to church law. However in 2763 the Lodamunese government closed down the villages citing "environmental concerns." After a long legal battle lasting for over three years, the church was forced to hand over the properties to the government. In 2767, Rengheedra Joseph Sionla announced that the church was beginning a new practice: that of sending missionaries. The Rengheedra also announced that he hoped that the international community would pressure the Lodamunese government to allow the church members to live in peace. In 2774, the party won several seats in Parliment and gained many followers. Sadly, in 2776, Rengheedra Joseph Sionla died of old age. His successor was chosen a few weeks later. His name is Grand Rengheedra Aleksander Hyktun. Church Communities Currently all church property is under government control Membership *2760: 5,000 members *2761: 12,000 members *2762: 25,000 members *2763: 50,000 members *2764: 120,000 members *2765: 122,000 members *2766: 127,000 members *2767: 126,000 members *2768: 135,000 members *2769: 137,000 members *2770: 140,000 members *2771: 145, 000 members *2772: 145, 000 members *2773: 143,000 members *After 2774: More then 1,000,000 members The Twelve Principles of Rengheed *1) The Absence of Alcohol and Tobacco ::-The evils of alcohol and tobacco separate us from the Divine and destroy the lives of our loved ones. Therefore, let us pledge to never drink or smoke again. *2) The Absence of Profanity ::-The Divine tells us to not curse or to use his name in vain. Therefore, let us follow the Lord’s law and not take the Holy Name in profane use. *3) The Absence of Un-Needed Physical Contact ::-To maintain our spiritual and physical purity, public signs of affection are not allowed, unless greeting a family member or respectable member of the community. *4) The Absence of Hateful Violence ::-The Lord commands us to love our enemies. Therefore, let us only strike if were have been stricken first. *5) The Absence of Material Wealth ::-Instead of caving into our egotistical desires, we should instead of thankful for the few belongings were require in life. Therefore, let us pledge to shun materialism and, instead look to the Divine for comfort. *6) The Celebration of Life ::-Life is a gift from God to the world. Abortion and un-called for violence, including the penalty of death on prisoners is against the law of God. Therefore, let us vote and lobby against such evil and unjust deeds. *7) The Celebration of Marriage ::-God’s law says that marriage is between a man and a woman. This is God’s chosen form of marriage, not between those of the same sex. Therefore, let us vote and lobby for the celebration of marriage. *8) The Celebration of Health ::-Because our bodies are given to us by the Creator, we are stewards of these gifts. We must preserve them and keep them healthy. Therefore, we pledge to maintain healthy lives. *9) The Code of Public Purity ::-To maintain public purity and cleanse our bodies of lustful thoughts, complete separation of the sexes in public areas is required. Women are required to cover their hair, with scarves or the like, and are only allowed to take them off in private areas or in their homes. Therefore, through the code of public purity, we will banish lustful thoughts from our bodies. *10) The Code of Private Purity ::-To maintain private purity and cleanse our bodies of lustful thoughts, a marriage can only be consummated when both individuals feel ready. In addition, one must stay faithful to their spouse. Divorce is impossible; the penalty of adultery is eternal damnation. Therefore, let us say that we will follow the code of private purity and never force our spouses to consummate and to only consummate with only our spouses. *11) The Code of Knowledge ::-We have been given brilliant minds by God. We are taught to learn and to teach, and we enjoy and relish these important lessons. Therefore, we will always try to learn and teach more, and to help others too. *12) The Code of Eternal Love ::-Jesus, our Lord, died for us, so that we may live forever. Therefore, let us show his love to others by example and passive conversion. Category:Lodamun Category:Parties of Lodamun Category:Religion